1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container with an applicator for applying agent such as hair dye and hair agent.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, as a container with an applicator, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 56-19923 discloses a container in which a dip tube is disposed inside a flexible container main body and an applicator is disposed at a discharge opening connected with the dip tube.
However, the conventional technique has the following problems (1)-(2).
(1) Since the dip tube has an opening in the vicinity of a bottom portion on a vertical lower portion of the container main body, when applying agent is discharged from the applicator, the agent is pushed to be discharged from the dip tube towards the applicator. As a result, it is necessary that the opening of the dip tube is positioned in the vertical lower portion of the container main body at the time of the discharge of the applying agent, and thus the applying agent can be discharged only in a state that the container stands regularly.
(2) The inside of the flexible container main body is pressurized by squeeze deformation, and the applying agent is discharged through the dip tube positioned in the vertical lower position of the container main body. Thereafter, the container main body absorbs air so that deflection due to the squeeze deformation is restored, and is prepared for a next discharge. For this reason, air in the container main body increases according to a decrease of the applying agent, and when the agent is discharged, the agent is dispersed to a range out of an objective portion to be applied due to the inclusion of air. As a result, the agent is in danger of entering eyes.